


three times jae wasn't looking at younghyun and one time he was

by tooth (binnies)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jae and younghyun make it work</p>
            </blockquote>





	three times jae wasn't looking at younghyun and one time he was

     “can you think about something other than league of legends for more than like five seconds?” younghyun asked, watching as jae frantically hit the keys on his laptop, eyes trained on the screen carefully. jae scoffed.

     “uh, of course,” he answered, not bothering to face younghyun when he spoke. “i was literally playing pokemon like, twenty minutes ago.” younghyun huffed out a half-hearted laugh, idly picking at the fibers on jae’s sweater.

     “oh, right. how could i have forgotten,” he deadpanned. the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the occasional clanking of swords blaring from jae’s earbuds and the sound of jae’s fingers flying wildly across his keyboard. younghyun resorted to scrolling through his phone, holding it in the air as he laid on his back. 

      “shit!” jae cried after a while, making younghyun jolt up into a sitting position. jae caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately winced sheepishly. 

     “the game,” younghyun answered for him, dumbly realizing what had caused jae’s outburst. he slowly worked his way back down onto the bed, this time scooting backwards and resting his head on jae’s thigh. “is it cool if i lay here?” he asked, looking up at jae.

     “you do you, man,” jae answered, shrugging. “i’m not gonna tell you how to live your life.” younghyun grinned, slapping jae’s leg playfully.

     “you’re so corny,” he teased. jae only smirked, using one hand to slip his unused earbud into his shirt.

     “yeah, but you love it.”

     younghyun did.

  
  
  


     “jae,” younghyun murmured, poking jae’s sleeping form gently. jae yanked a pillow over his head and groaned, his whole body tensing with the effort. “jae, wake up,” younghyun continued, grabbing the covers and yanking them downwards. jae whined again, holding the pillow over his head with one hand and reaching down and searching for the sheets with the other.

     younghyun couldn’t help but notice that jae hadn’t worn any pants to bed, and was now wriggling across the sheets in just a t-shirt and boxers. he swallowed and forced himself to look anywhere else but at jae, grateful that jae was turned away from him and therefore unable to realize that younghyun was, indeed, checking him out. 

     jae’s hand slapped onto the nightstand, feeling around blindly for his glasses. he finally grabbed them and pushed them onto the bridge of his nose, turning around to face where younghyun had been moments before. 

     “just get dressed,” younghyun called behind his back as he left jae’s bedroom, slamming the door behind himself a little too forcefully.

  
  
  


     “hey, jae?” younghyun said into the receiver, balancing his cellphone on his shoulder as he adjusted his bass strap across his shoulder. “where have you been? practice started like, ten minutes ago.” he heard jae shift on the other end of the line.

     “i’ve just been busy,” he explained. younghyun felt frustration begin to well up in his stomach

     “doing what?” he pressed, tilting his head. 

     “you know,” jae replied slowly, wincing as the startup sound of his 3ds blared through the speakers. younghyun’s jaw dropped in shock.

     “are you playing  _ pokemon? _ ” he fumed, glancing around at the other members of the band. 

     “actually, animal crossing,” jae muttered, “if that helps.” 

     “well, it doesn’t,” younghyun seethed, pacing around the practice room as he spoke. jae swallowed audibly, the sound crackling through the receiver. “you obviously care more about a fucking video game more than me, or anyone else in the band, for that matter.”

     “i’m sorry,” he choked, his voice straining slightly. “i’ll be there in five minutes.” 

     “don’t bother,” younghyun spat, hanging up before jae could reply. he quickly slung his bass back over his shoulder and turned to face the other band members. sungjin opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he closed it quickly in favor of picking up his guitar.

     “let’s just go through the setlist for next week,” sungjin suggested. nods and murmurs rippled throughout the room and dowoon counted off for the first song, clicking his drumsticks together and beginning to melt the tension filling the tiny practice room.

     younghyun cried in the shower that night and decided upon texting a cat meme to jae as a fucked-up sort of apology.

  
  


     a knock at his bedroom door startled younghyun from his sleep, keeping him awake long enough to hear a long peal of thunder rip through the night air.

     “younghyun,” a voice hissed through the door. “younghyun, can i come in, please.” younghyun lifted himself slowly from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he turned on his phone and squinted at the display to read the time. 

     “jae, what is it?” younghyun asked, standing up and opening the door. “it’s like 3 in the morning.” jae (who had thankfully decided to wear pants to bed this time) had his hands in his sleeves as he stood in younghyun’s doorway. he shifted his weight between his feet nervously, his eyes focused on the window behind younghyun’s head.

     “the...thunder,” he whispered, wincing noticeably as another crack echoed through the bedroom. 

     “do you want to sleep in here tonight?” younghyun offered, stepping aside and inviting jae into the room. jae couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face. he nodded quickly and hurried towards younghyun’s bed, flopping down on it and hugging one of the five pillows that younghyun had left scattered across the mattress.

     “you have too many pillows,” jae complained, kicking one off the side of the bed. 

     “then fine, don’t sleep in here,” younghyun shrugged, flopping down on the bed next to jae and pulling the comforter over both of them.

     just as the two had settled into younghyun’s bed, lightning illuminated the room, a clap of thunder following it not three seconds later. jae instinctively scooted closer to younghyun, his hand curling around younghyun’s arm. when younghyun laughed, he pulled his hand away quickly. he murmured a quick apology and attempted to turn away from him, but younghyun stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

     “no, it’s fine,” he insisted, pressing himself against jae’s back. “you’re warm.” jae felt himself flush at the compliment. he allowed himself to relax in younghyun’s grasp, feeling the warmth of both of their bodies spread between them. 

     after a while of lying with younghyun in silence, jae just couldn’t take it anymore. he turned around awkwardly in younghyun’s arms and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to younghyun’s lips. younghyun’s eyes fluttered open in surprise and, for a second, jae feared the worst.

     but younghyun only closed his eyes and kissed jae back, quick and chaste but still absolutely electrifying. jae shivered despite how warm he was, which caused younghyun to inch closer and wrap his arms tighter around jae’s waist. 

     jae hardly slept a wink that night, but for whatever reason, it was kind of okay.


End file.
